It's just phase
by LilPannychan
Summary: Pan makes up an imaginary dog-friend. Videl and Gohan have a fight. Trunks pops the question. (NO NOT THAT QUESTION) R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/n: I decided to continue with my one-shot fic saga.  
  
"Gohan you have to stop eating like that!" Videl said as she watched Gohan make and "all out war" with his two chocolate cakes.  
  
"Mmm, hum, mmm." Gohan replied.  
  
Videl just sighed and took the two cakes away from Gohan.  
  
Gohan swallowed his food and replied  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No! No more for you! You have no self control!" Videl said as she threw the stuff in the garbage.  
  
Gohan just stared blankly at her for a few seconds then said.  
  
".. I do too! Why I can stop eating for a day!"  
  
"Oh really!" Videl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Oh really?!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Daddy!!!" The four year old screamed as she jumped into her father's arms.  
  
"Yes princess." Gohan stuck his tongue out at Videl when Pan wasn't looking.  
  
"I haf a dog! His name is Max!" Pan said as she pointed to nothing.  
  
"Wow. a space of nothing." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh Pan, what a pretty dog, we have to go buy dog food later." Videl walked up to her daughter as she slammed her high heels on Gohan's foot.  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth from screaming.  
  
'I can't have cake. In yet the child gets dog food for a fake dog.' Gohan thought angrily.  
  
Pan smiled sweetly as she jumped off her father's lap and ran to her room.  
  
That's when Trunks just walked himself to the living room.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Gohan said.  
  
Trunks just sighed as he flopped himself on the couch right next to Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asked.  
  
"I have a question, how did you too know when you were ready?" Trunks asked out of the blue. "I mean how did you know you loved each other."  
  
"Well.Videl told me I had to love her." Gohan said clueless- ly.  
  
"That's not funny!" Videl picked up a pillow and threw it at Gohan.  
  
"No I mean how did you two know that you loved each other?" Trunks asked as he turned to Videl.  
  
"Well. It took time, and to develop a relationship. But after the time we knew it was fate." She replied.  
  
Trunks nodded and turned Gohan.  
  
"Uh. it took time and develop." He said.  
  
"Gohan! That's what I said! Did you even pay attention?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't done yet!"Gohan said trying to stall for time.  
  
He sat up. "See love is like a game. See you're the thing eating all the dots." Gohan made his hands into a shape of Pac man." Then you do woga, woga, woga, woga, until boom! You hit the ghosts. But see after the first time you play, you start to get through the ghosts. Like n life you get to know what to do and what not to do. See as you go woga, woga, woga, woga through the dots until you go to the finish space, you know you go to the finish space, you know who you love."  
  
Gohan looked back at Trunks, and Videl to see a pair of clueless faces.  
  
". Well it worked for Goten." Gohan said looking the other way with an embarrassed expression.  
  
"Um.I think I got it. Well I better go before you trick me into taking care of Pan." Trunks stood up, but then he saw Pan walking downstairs. Then she saw Trunks.  
  
"Twunks!" She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his leg and looked up at him.  
  
It was something about her that just melted his heart.  
  
"Sorry Pan. I can't take care of you today. I have to go to my date."  
  
Pan sighed sadly. "Me Sowwie too."  
  
She got off him and said "Common Max." Pretending to hold onto leash as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
"You guys are lucky to have Pan." Trunks said as he waved goodbye.  
  
"We are." Gohan said as he took Videl's hand and pulled her next to him, and they were about to kiss when.  
  
"Daddy!! Can you help me wif something!" Pan called as came from the kitchen, took her father's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Not again." Gohan muttered in annoyance as he let himself be dragged.  
  
"See daddy! Max is gone. He ran away." Pan sighed as she sat down on her chair. Her chibi legs were dangling from the chair since it was too big for her.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Gohan said as he put his hand on his pockets.  
  
"You should make me a sundae." Pan smiled.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because he likes to watch me when I eat ice-cream." She said.  
  
"Ohhhh." 'Well I might push her imagination. And I can get ice-cream!' Gohan thought as he went to the freezer and got out the vanilla flavored ice cream, and the whip cream.  
  
Then he took out the top of the ice cream and with a spoon he scooped some and put it in a plate.  
  
"Daddy can have come too?" Gohan asked.  
  
"A little.not a lot, okay daddy." Pan said  
  
He licked the spoon and took another scoop. Then he put the whip cream in his mouth, when Videl came in.  
  
"Gohan! I thought you said you had self control!" Videl put her hands on her hips, and demanded an explanation.  
  
"I-I-I. see Pan . " He looked at his daughter to see that she had her hands up in surrender-meant as she left the kitchen.  
  
'Traitor!'  
  
"Uh, Pan had an imaginary dog-friend named Max. I'm sure you know of it. And it ran away, so I had to make ice cream for her."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why did you have to make ice cream for her?" Videl said.  
  
"Because Max likes to watch her eat ice cream."  
  
"Oh really? Then what about the whip cream? Smeared all over your mouth?" Videl asked with sarcasm full in her tongue.  
  
"Uh, the whip cream went out of control and I didn't want it all over the table"  
  
"So you gobbled it up like you ate the chocolate?"  
  
"See. now you're looking at me like you're going to hurt me." Gohan said.  
  
Videl started to giggle.  
  
That's when Goten came in stomping his feet.  
  
"Where's Pan!" He said angrily to the couple.  
  
"Goten? Pan's upstairs but-" Videl didn't finish because Goten went back out the kitchen to go upstairs to get Pan.  
  
"Max did it! MAX DID IT!" That's when Pan came running down and clung to her father's leg.  
  
"Panny! When I get my hands on you!" Goten pulled Pan out of her grip of Gohan and grabbed her by her waist and like a football, carried her upstairs.  
  
"Shouldn't we follow Goten?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"She's old enough to take care of herself."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Pan cringed.  
  
"How could you do this?!" Goten screamed.  
  
"What did I do?" Pan asked.  
  
"You changed my hair gel with glue!"  
  
"And you couldn't see the different?"  
  
"IT WAS WHITE VANILLA COLORED GEL!!!!!"  
  
"Sowwie." Pan walked up to Goten, sat on his leg and leaned on his chest.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm not Trunks! I don't fall for that!" He said.  
  
She sniffed as she rubbed her cheek on his chest. "But I really am Sowwie."  
  
". Fine. But do you know that Max isn't real?" He asked.  
  
"Do I look stupid to you? Of course I know! But people do things for me. Daddy gives me cake, and ice cream."  
  
"Wow, you're really smart." Goten said.  
  
"I know!" Pan smiled.  
  
THE END.  
  
I hope you enjoyed, its sort of like a sequel from my story "Baby sitter problems" In my website. If you like this one, you will love Baby sitter problems. But in order to read it you have to go to my site! www.geocities.com/lilpannychan/Index.html I hope you like it! 


End file.
